Survivor: Kiribati
| returnees= Coldmanner (5) Eddie786™ (5) Holeseditor28 (5) Kalabang (5) Raphaphou (5) Rockstar 1514 (5) | video = | nextseason = Japan }} Survivor: Kiribati is the first season of[[DrPanda | Survivor: ORG]]. 39 days, 18 people, 1 survivor! Voting & Confessionals Voting and confessionals can be sent through Facebook or Email, but mostly, they can be sent to either Max or Panda via the following links: or . Voting must be the same format as the real show's voting, you will say the person's codename who you are voting for and -if you want (although we strongly want you to)- include a justification as to why you voted for this person. Also, the subject for the email should be Tribal Council #X, Tribe, and your codename followed by the word "Vote". Example: Tribal Council #1, Havana, Max's Vote. Hosts Rules *'Self-Vote:' When a contestant does not turn in a vote by the deadline at Tribal Council, they receive a self-vote which is a vote they cast against themselves because they missed the deadline. Since I (Max) personally was eliminated because of a self-vote, you can self-vote twice in a row, or even more, but it will put you at a bigger risk of elimination. *'Tribal Council Limits:' At a Tribal Council, the only people who should be posting comments are the members of that tribe and a host, not members of the other tribe. If the Tribal Council is not titled with your tribe name, it is off limits to commenting. You can still read it though Castaways The Game Voting History Trivia *12 out of 18 people or 66.67% of the cast are from the United States. 3 out of 18 people or 16.67% of the cast are from Canada. The remaining 3 or 16.67% of the cast are each from another country. *The number of Survivors planned was originally 16, then 14, then 16 again, then finally 18. *''Kiribati'' is similar to Survivor: Caramoan in the following ways: **After the swap and into the merge, the first 5 people eliminated were from one tribe. (Motu for Kiribati, Bikal for Caramoan) **The next 6 people after that were also voted out from one tribe. (Tenei for Kiribati, Gota for Caramoan) **The final 3 has two members of one tribe (Motu/Bikal) and one member of the other (Tenei/Gota). **The final 3 has two females (Courtney and Crtha for Kiribati, Dawn and Sherri for Caramoan) and one male (Mitchell for Kiribati, and Cochran for Caramoan). **The person voted out on Day 36 was blindsided (Eddie/Brenda). **One tribe dominated post-swap (Tenei/Gota) while one tribe lost every challenge (Motu/Bikal). **Post-merge, three people were eliminated, then a Survivor Auction was held. **And similar to Caramoan's Final 3, one finalist had won 3 immunity challenges (Mitchell for Kiribati ''and Cochran for ''Caramoan), one finalist won one immunity challenge (Crtha for Kiribati ''and Dawn for ''Caramoan) and one finalist didn't win any immunity challenges (Courtney for Kiribati ''and Sherri for ''Caramoan). *This the first season to feature Exile Island. *This is the first ever ''DrPanda Survivor ORG ''season. External Links Category:Seasons Category:Seasons With Exile Category:Survivor: Kiribati